Ji hung and Ji chang stab their cousin with knives
Cause and Effect Nicole: "Ji kwong was playing with her Mulan doll, until her cousins surprised her with something dangerous." Ji hung: "Oh, Ji kwong..." Ji chang: "We have something to share with you." hung and Ji chang hold out the kitchen knives kwong runs away from her cousins Ji kwong: "Mommy, help me!" kwong gets quickly away from her cousins, runs into the bathroom and locks the door kwong curls herself up in the corner hung and Ji chang grab a key and unlock the door kwong escapes, running as quickly as she can towards the door Ji kwong: "Mommy, help!" kwong runs to her bedroom and locks the door kwong uses every piece of furniture to barricade the door and keep her attackers out kwong hides under the bed hung and Ji chang find Ji kwong and lacerate Her in the abdomen and neck via their respective kitchen knives Ji kwong: "MOMMY! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Ji hung: "You shall rest in the pits of (bleep), you horrible-looking creature!" Ji min: "THOMAS!!!!!!!! PHONE AN AMBULANCE!!!!!" Thomas: "Got it!" races to the phone Ji min: "I'M GOING TO TELL YOUR FATHER!" to Thomas dialing 911 for an ambulance Thomas: "I need an ambulance!" to Ji min racing to her cell phone and dials Ji woong's number Ji woong: "Hello, this is Ji woong." Ji min: "Ji woong? It's me, Ji min." Ji woong: "What's up, sis?" Ji min: "Ji hung and Ji chang stabbed Ji kwong with knives." Ji Woong: "Wait a sec, I thought I put those knives out of those kids' reach. How did they manage to get hold of those kitchen knives anyway?" woong hangs up and races out of his house and into Ji min's house woong bursts into and loses it with Ji hung and Ji chang Ji woong: "What have you done?!" woong's anger rises Ji hung: "We stabbed Ji Kwong." Ji chang: "Because she deserved it!" woong's anger explodes Ji woong: "JI HUNG AND JI CHANG KIROCHU!!! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU STABBED MY NIECE WITH A KNIFE! YOU ARE GROUNDED FROM ALL YOUR THINGS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!! KITCHEN KNIVES ARE NOT TOYS! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO PLAY WITH KITCHEN KNIVES?!!" Visiting Ji kwong in the Hospital Nicole: "Ji kwong was undergoing surgery to remove the laceration attacks, those were not scars. The surgery takes 72 hours." woong drags Ji hung and Ji chang to Ji kwong's hospital room Ji hung: "Let go of me, you idiot!" Ji chang: "Let go, or I will bite!" Ji woong: "YOU WILL OWE YOUR COUSIN AN APOLOGY FOR WHAT YOU DID!!!!" Ji min: "And it must be a sincere apology." Doctor: "The surgery is over now." Ji min: "Oh, good." Natasha: "Thank god." Ji woong: "Now what do you say to Ji kwong?" Ji hung and Ji chang: "We're sorry we attacked you and stabbed you." Ji kwong: "Apology accepted." Ji Woong: "I thought I told you two not to play with knives. They are not toys." Ji-min goes into labor water breaks. Ji min: My baby's coming! Ji woong: Ji min! I'll take you to the hospital! Ji min sits on the birth chair, who is breathing heavily and clutching her womb Doctor: Push! Push! see a newborn crying. Doctor: It's a boy! Ji kwong returns from the hospital Nicole: "Once Ji kwong came home from the hospital, she met her little brother Ji wang." Thomas: "Look Ji wang, your sister's here." kwong smiles at Ji wang Ji kwong: "Awww, he's so cute! I love him!" wang smiles at Ji kwong Woong takes precaution to put all kitchen knives out of children's reach and out of sight, locking them in the cabinet Category:Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Laceration Transcripts Category:Theory International Transcripts Category:Birth Transcripts